


Sense & Sensibility -- Revisited

by sabershadowkat



Series: Revisited [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel is still effected by the happy stick, and goes to visit Spike.<br/>Happens during Angel: Sense & Sensibility</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sense & Sensibility -- Revisited

**Sense & Sensibility -- Revisited** 

#####  [by Saber ShadowKitten](mailto:daschus@attbi.com)  
Series: Revisited 3

 

 

  
  
  
  


Angel whistled merrily as he descended the ladder to the tunnels. With a little skip in his step, he made his way to the dead-ended, side tunnel where his childe was chained up. When he saw Spike lashed to the thick, metal pipe so the blond was barely standing on his toes, wrists twisted behind his back and locked into the collar to wrist restraints, his eyes widened in horror.   
  


"Oh no, how could I do such a thing?" Angel said aloud, grabbing a set of keys hidden on another pipe that ran along the ceiling far away from where Spike was chained. He tread quickly to the younger vampire's side and unlocked the chain holding Spike captive.   
  


Spike dropped to the cold, hard ground at his sudden release. Angel knelt down beside Spike and helped him to a kneeling position, his bare buttocks resting on his heels. The dark-haired vampire removed the knotted rope being used as a gag. 

 

"Oh, Spike," Angel said softly, his fingers gently brushing against the rope burns at the sides of the younger vampire's mouth. "How could I be so mean?"   
  


Spike didn't say anything, confusion overriding the hate reflected in his eyes. Angel leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Spike's forehead. "My sweet boy," he murmured against the blond's skin. He took a purposeful breath, inhaling the soapy scent still clinging to Spike's skin from when the dark-haired vampire hosed him down the previous day after force-feeding him.   
  


"I've been so cruel to you," Angel said, sitting back on his heels. He ran a finger along Spike's jaw, then down the side of the blond's neck to trace along his collarbone.   
  


A smile suddenly replaced his melancholy expression, and Angel moved so he was on his stomach in front of the kneeling younger vampire. Using his forearms to support himself, Angel looked up and said jovially, "This should make you feel better."   
  


Then the older man bent his head over Spike's lap and captured the younger vampire's flaccid member with his mouth. He sucked and licked and stroked with his tongue his childe's cock into hardness, then he continued to suck and lick and stroke with his tongue the velvety steel.   
  


Angel grinned around the cock in his mouth when he heard Spike groan, the low sound causing him to rub his hips forward on the rough ground. His own shaft was rock hard and aching, but he ignored it. He instead sped up his ministrations, his dark-head bobbing quickly over Spike's lap.   
  


When the salty semen hit the back of his throat, he swallowed eagerly, milking the younger vampire until Spike's member began to soften. Smiling happily, Angel pushed himself up to his knees, leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss across Spike's mouth. "Better?" he asked, as he crawled around behind the peroxide-blond and began undoing the collar to wrist restraint.   
  


Spike nodded, which made Angel feel all giddy inside. He dropped the thick, leather restraint to the ground, then slid his hands under Spike's arms to help the younger man to his feet. Once he was certain Spike was steady, Angel walked around his childe towards the dead-end of the side tunnel and pulled the blond's clothing from the hanging pipes where he had set them. He gave them a quick shake, then walked back and handed them to Spike. "You should probably wash these as soon as you can. In fact, if you'd like, we can go up to my place and wash-"   
  


"That's okay," Spike interrupted, bending to slide his legs into his jeans. "I'll do it later."   
  


"If you're sure..." Angel shrugged. "Well, you've never been as neat as me, but that's alright. Each of us is different, and we should celebrate those differences. They're what make life interesting."   
  


"Right," Spike said, eyeing Angel. He pulled his shirt on over his head, then picked up his boots and the remainder of his clothing. "Can I go now?"   
  


"Of course," Angel said. "I should never have chained you up to begin with. Just because I had feelings of anger and guilt over the loss of control over you -- the loss of you, period -- there was no reason for me to do that."   
  


He stepped forward, arms outstretched. "But can I have a hug first before you go?"   
  


Spike stared at Angel with an incredulous expression on his face. "What?"   
  


Angel took that as an affirmative and grabbed his childe up in a tight hug. "Don't hold your feelings in, boy, or hide them behind the guise of anger and hate. That's counterproductive and will get you nowhere."   
  


"Uh-huh." Spike stepped back quickly when Angel released him. He stared at his sire for a moment, then turned and practically bolted from the tunnel.   
  


Angel shook his head and sighed. "Such fire in that boy. It's a shame he thinks he has to be such a tough guy..."   
  
  
  


 **End**  


End file.
